


Angel Prayers

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Unexpected Visitor, angel sigils, casing monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of working your case with the Winchesters, you wonder if Castiel would show if you prayed to him. Read on to find out if he shows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been pretty MIA at the moment and, while I apologise for that, I have been writing up little drabbles here and there. So, lo and behold! Here is the Castiel one that I got carried away with. :heart:
> 
> _I don't own Supernatural or the characters only the swaying of the plot._

  
[ ](http://static.tvtome.com/images/processed/super/4c/12/276751.jpg)

This case was doing your head in. No leads on the real culprit, next victim – heck, you could even find a way to send this monster to purgatory. Tossing the useless books down onto the bed, you stopped pacing your room and plopped onto the creaky mattress of the motel room. Deciding to take a break, you thought about a million different things – what Sam would do if you cut his hair, how you could pull off hiding Dean’s cassette collection, whether or not the new angel would talk to you?

According to Dean, Castiel – as he was called – heard all prayers directed to him and only appeared to those of his choosing. Biting your lip, you decided to test your best friend’s theory. You closed your eyes and relaxed your shoulders, taking a leap of faith. 

“As I lay my head down to sleep,” You began innocently, “I pray to Castiel to…um – I pray to Castiel to…”

_Get me a glass of milk?_

_Show up?_

_Talk to me?_

You listed the possibilities to end the prayer but none of them felt fitting. It didn’t seem right to call the angel for selfish reasons. Of course, Dean and Sam would disagree and call them names but Castiel wasn’t deserving of something so harsh. He showed up to help the three of you whenever you called and you didn’t think it was fair to worry him unnecessarily.

“I pray to Castiel.” You said simply and opened your eyes. “That’s it.” 

Letting out a sigh, you looked around the motel room and listened to the wind rattle against the rusty window panes. There was no way that you were going to be able to sleep comfortably. Sam was undoubtedly out like a light and Dean still hadn’t returned from the bar given the absence of the Impala. Your options were now narrowed down to taking a walk to the library and digging up lore for your case or lay in your bed all night and bore yourself out. 

Taking a stand, you got off the bed and put on your coat. You checked the rounds in your gun before stashing it in the back of your belt and moved to slip on your shoes. All dressed, you grabbed your duffle bag, keys and phone, before clasping your hand around the door handle. Opening the door, you were met with another face staring back. 

“Hello, (Y/n).” 

“Damn it, Cas!” You cursed suddenly. You placed a hand over your chest, heartbeat hammering, turned around, scrunched your fists to calm down before turning back and groaned at the angel. Castiel tilted his head and pursed his lips not sure why you were reacting strangely and noticed the question behind your stare: what was he doing there?

“I heard your prayers.” He answered and gestured to your doormat. “Your friends’ placed an anti-angel sigil in your room.”

You squinted at him and followed his gaze to your feet. Stepping off the mat, you stopped down and looked beneath the motel mat. Sure enough, there was your devil’s trap drawn onto the underside of the mat and an Enochian sigil scratched into the floorboards. Rolling your eyes at Sam and Dean for the ‘overprotection’, you pulled out a small switchblade from the inside of your shoe and broke the power of the sigil, allowing Castiel to cross into your room but the angel remained outside. 

“You can come inside now.” You told him, in case he misinterpreted the action.

“I thought you were leaving.” Castiel countered and you internally face palmed. You had completely forgotten about your plan to do research and laughed at the effect the lord’s angel had on you with the way he watched so intently. 

“Ah, yes.” You nodded and scratched your head with one hand as you locked the door handle. “I was just headed to the library for books on our crazy ghost.”

“At this hour?” Castiel interrupted and you smiled with a squint.

“It’s not like I can sleep after your wonderful wake up call.” You told him. Castiel glanced down the corridor and out the glass windows, registering the dark and dangerous night that you intended to cross for your mission.

“It’s dangerous to walk alone.” He said, turning back to you which made you chuckle at his concern.

“Flattered that you care, Castiel. I’m pretty good at keeping myself –” There was a flutter of wings and Castiel disappeared from sight for a few seconds before he reappeared again behind you. You whirled around and found the angel standing by your bed with literally every book related to your hunt. 

“Safe…” You finished and took a step deeper into your room, letting the door close, and completely puzzled with Castiel’s actions.

“There. Now you won’t risk your safety.” He told you with a small smile. You reached his side, sat on the edge of the bed and brushed over the book covers with excitement in your eyes.

“You even got the ones that had restricted access.” You exclaimed, missing out on the way Castiel was looking at you. 

He opened his mouth to say something but was halted when the motel lights began to flicker. You froze and stood up, squaring your shoulders. You glanced at the clock by your table and saw that it had frozen at 1:15am. The motel door burst open and you instinctively pulled out your gun and aimed it at the sudden noise, only lowering it when you saw that it was Sam who also had his gun raised. He walked over to you and looked around the room.

“Are you okay? I saw the lights.” He explained and finally recognised the angel in the room. At first he was confused but figured that you let him in. Before any other conversation could stem, the lights flickered more violently and the room temperature fell drastically, having your breaths be puffed out in small clouds. 

“It’s here.” You said tensely.


End file.
